Megaman RX: A hero reborn
by Day x Night
Summary: The game of destiny starts and the mega men gather the only thing that's keeps them from fighting is the signal to start which happens to be set off by a young boy who has dealt with the sadness of losing both parents as well as having a huge burden to carry
1. Chapter 1

First battle: Let the game begin

The blue light that flowed from the center of the city started it all. The light which was unknown to its maker was a signal for a war, the war of the Megaman.

"Hello EM express how can I help you? Sure no problem we will have it to you before as soon as possible." Looking around the room a woman with brown hair that reached her waist leaned back in her chair. She had blue eyes and wore a light pink dress. "Morning Aunt Sera." The women turned her attention to the young boy coming down the stairs. He had spiky brown her and green eyes, her wore a white shirt with a blue jacket over it and dark blue pants. On top of his head was a pair of white goggles with a red gem in the center of them. He made his way over to the desk where his aunt was sitting at. "Oh Ryzen good morning, your up kind of early your not planning on going back to school are you?" "Not at all" said the boy as he walked over to fridge looking inside for food. "I was planning on going to the arcade before it got crowed." Ryzen walked to the door but before he could open it his aunt called him. "Hey Ryzen since your still not going to go to school how about giving me a hand? I need someone to go over to the next town a pick something up for me. I would go myself but I still have the order from the hunters I have to finish." "I don't know it sounds like a lot of work" "Come on ill even let you use exo bike." "well if you really need my help that much I guess I can help you out just this once." "The details are on this Pro-filer just remember not to get side tracked" Ryzen picked up the small device before walking out the door. After he left his aunt sat back down in her chair looking at a picture on her desk. "Looks like he still hasn't gotten over your death brother, but I hope that one day he can trust people again."

Ryzen rode down the street passing by cars in front of him till he reach a school, he briefly slowed down before riding off.

"Neimy…. Neimy… Neimy Arken" "Yes mam?" "I would like to know what outside you find so alluring that you can't pay attention in class. Granted you're an honor student still does not excuse you from paying attention in class" "Sorry miss Anna it wont happen again. Looking at the bored Neimy couldn't help but be distracted. Her long yellow her laid on the back of her chair as she returned her gaze to the window. Her rose colored eyes watching as a boy drove away from the school off to who knows where. She wore a red top with a pink skirt on her left arm was her red Pro-Filer. While she sat waiting for the bell she could only think of one thing the boy she once called her best friend as he walked past her emotionlessly not even speaking to her. Try as she might she couldn't think of anything else."(Ryzen what happened to you on that trip that changed you so much? WAS it just the death of your parents or something else?)"

Adjusting the box to his bike Ryzen looked at what was printed on it. "(Who would want to order old relics parts like this? Aunt Sera always asks me to help with the weird jobs)" He rode on the empty rode silently as the sun began to sink to the earth. Up ahead he could see a line of small robots with miner helmets and pick axes. The robots swung at him as he passed causing the bike to crash and Ryzen to fall off. The robots quickly ran over to the bike and took the package behind them stood a hooded figure that took the package from them and walked away. "Dispose of him" order the hooded person. Before they could leave a mettaur went flying by them. They turned around to see the boy standing up looking around him. "I'm going to need that back." Before the hooded person could react the boy had already charged them taking the box before running into a nearby park. On the ground a girl with blue hair sat after being hit. As she stood up she noticed the boy was gone and the remaining mettaurs where destroyed. "This isn't good I let him get away."

Running through the park Ryzen ran as he heard more footsteps behind him. The where heavier then normal. He dove into some bushes as four mechanical robots ran past him. They had a humanoid shape with a purple and gray color. "(Wait those are mavericks what are they doing here? This job just keeps getting more complicated)" Ryzen failed to notice that one of them was behind him. Shooting him in the back he slide across the park landing near a fountain. Struggling to get up he saw that he was surrounded by twelve mavericks all aiming at him. "I'm so glad aunt sera didn't take this job other wise things could have gotten ugly." As he spoke a light blue light began to flow out of his body, slowly shaping its self into a physical form. "I'm going to let you guys in on a little secret. You picked the wrong guy to attack tonight. Standing up he slide his goggles over his eyes shouting "Resurrection!"

From the center of the park a blue light rose through the night sky illuminating it. All over the city heads turned to look at the sky. Of the many that seen it only a few knew its meaning, it was the sign the sign the was the start of the war of the Megaman.

Name: Ryzen Star

Age: 14

Description: Ryzen grew up in Ainstar city along with his childhood friend Neimy Arken. When he was 10 lost both his parents to a accident and has since been living with his aunt Sera. After the accident he stopped going to school and began helping his aunt more. Head strong and arrogant he has a tendency to put his nose where it doesn't belong but hates asking for help

Occupation: helps his aunt out at her business, Megaman RX

Ability: has enhance physical strengths along with heightened senses also posses the ability to transform into Megaman RX

Name: Sera Star

Age: 29

Description: The owner of a small business called EM express. After her brother and his wife died four years ago she has been raising their son Ryzen. A kind hearted person who wants to help her nephew

Occupation: Owner of EM express

Name: Neimy Arken

Age: 14

Description: childhood friend of Ryzen Star. She is a bright student that excels at all her classes. Hasn't spoken directly to Ryzen since his parents dies four years ago.

Occupation: Student

Ability: really good with machines


	2. Chapter 2

Second battle: Megaman RX

The light spread around the area enveloping the park in its glow. Standing at it core was a boy in blue. His whole body was covered in armor that lay on ever part of his body. The armor was blue except for the gloves and boots where white. White lines traced their way from the center of his chest to his arms and legs. The helmet was blue with a white outline on the edge and in its center was a red jewel that glowed brightly. Acting while the were distracted Ryzen dashed at the first maverick punching it backwards. Gain their attention he spun around kicking one into the air before grabbing it leg and slamming it into another. Dodging shots from the others he grabbed one by the arm turning its blaster against the other eight. He rolled back as his own hand changed shape into that of a blaster before firing at the mavericks. One by one the mavericks fell until there was only one left. Quickly dodging its fire Ryzen dashed under it kicking it into the air followed by shooting it till it fell like the rest. He picked the package up and looked at the fallen mavericks. "Told you guys. But that's what you getting for messing with Megaman RX" With that he disappeared with the blue light that shined in the sky.

"Hey wake up how long are you going to ignore this? We both saw that light last night which means the last Megaman has appeared." Standing over the bed was a young replied girl with long light blue hair. She had a purple shirt and grey shorts. Her crimson red eyes full of aggravation from her companion. "Hey Kaisen wake up!" Turning over in his bed a repliod male looked over at the girl. His light green hair falling on the pillow. "I told you already Iry, there's no point in getting involved yet. If we want our plan to succeed we need to wait till the Megaman confront each other." Saying this reploid rolled back over to rest. "Fine you can wait her if you want to brother but I am going to check out the others." "Do what you want just try not to draw to much attention to yourself." Iry smiled as she made her way out the door.

The next morning everything seemed to be the same, almost everything. As sera made her way down to her office she noticed the exo bike was gone and that Ryzen wasn't in his room. She walked to the door sighing as she looked out watching the sun that had barley risen in the sky. "Just like your father cant sit still can you?"

It was still early in the morning when Rysen was sitting on a side walk. He was waiting for the person who walked this path every morning. It wasn't long before the sound of foot steps got his attention. "Hey Neimy long time no see." The quiet morning got even quieter as the two stared at the other. Neimy walked closer to Ryzen tilting her head down to keep her eyes from being seen. In an instant she had punch him clear across the dace sending him straight to the ground. "You idiot do you think after all this time you can just show up as if nothing has happened? Do you even know how worried I was about when I heard what happened? Then suddenly you just stop going to school, you stopped talking to me, and you even stop smiling like you used to. Ryzen lay silently as he watched the tears roll down Neimy's face. "Yeah I know what I terrible friend I have been over the past few years. I also know that asking for forgiveness is selfish. That's why I didn't come here for either of those, I only wanted to see you and say goodbye." Neimy head shot up in his direction when he spoke the last words. "Goodbye what do you mean goodbye?" "I am not saying im going anywhere and I am not saying I am not, but I get the feeling that if I don't say this to you now I will regret it later. Neimy I am sorry for how I have been over the past few years. It wasn't that I was feeling overly depressed about my parents death, it's just that after they died I was left with a hard choice to make and now im trying to finish it. If we get the chance to hang out again I would love to. There is one thing I need from you. Last night I saw mavericks." "Mavericks?" "I know there haven't been sighting of them in years but I know what I saw. Seeing how I can't turn to anyone else for this I came straight to you. Since you're really good with computers I was hoping you would check something out for me. I need as much info on mavericks that you can find it doesn't matter how old just something that is useful." The sun was now up sky and people began to move around on their way to their jobs or school. Walking past Ryzen Neimy look down at him. "I think all your time inside has affected your brain, besides I'm to busy with school to help you. She began to cross the street then stop in the middle. "Well I guess if I have free time I could help but only a little." She crossed to the other side before disappearing in the crowd that slowly formed. Ryzen stood up laughing holding his face. "Yeah thanks Neimy it was nice seeing you to.

"Here's a good place to start I can't sit and wait for the other Megaman to show up, so I will draw them to me. Im sure everyone else is eager to see just how powerful this new comer is"

Name: Iry

Age: unknown

Ability: unknown

Occupation: unknown

Description: A reploid female that has an interest in the Megaman battle. She along with her brother have their own reasons for the Megaman war. Quick tempered and headstrong she tends to use force to get things done

Name: Kiasen

Age: unknown

Ability: unknown

Occupation: unknown

Description: a reploid male who true motives remain unknown. Unlike his sister her is more tactical about things prefer to know what he's doing before jumping into things.

Name: Megaman RX/ Ryzen Star

Age: 14

Ability: Can summon a buster on either hand which fires concentrated solar energy in the form of energy balls. Can charge the solar energy to increase its power in the form of a charged shot. Reinforced armor which dulls even the greatest attacks. Able to quickly dash with small jets in shoes. Can slide down walls by leaning on them also can traverse up the wall by continuously kicking off of it.

Occupation: Freelance maverick hunter

Description: By activating the dormant power of X Ryzen can transform into a Megaman. In this form Ryzen can move faster and lift more then normal, he also gains the ability to mimic certain attacks of high level mavericks. His hidden ability is only revealed in times of crisis or after long periods of not transforming, in which case he releases an enormous amount of energy upon transforming and gains a super armored stat and increased power output


	3. Chapter 3

Third battle: Fire Megaman and the war of mega men

"Breaking news a wild fire has suddenly erupted from downtown train station. It seems no one in the station was harmed, however one of the trains has been blocked by the fire and passengers can't get out. The police have been trying to get trough to no avail even the fire department can't do more then hold the flames back. The cause is still unknown but there was sighting of a group of strange repoids before the fire started. We will be covering this event to the very end; this is Claris Sparks with channel 14 news."

At EM express Sera sat in her chair while signing forms. She looked around the room while thinking to herself "where could he have gone at a time like this?"

Under ground silently making his way down the tracks Ryzen approached the fire. "They where right there's no way to approach the fire, but if I don't hurry the passengers could die. Alright Resurrection." A blue orb of light surrounded his body slowly sinking into him changing his appearance from his normal state to Megaman form. Moving his way through the fire he reached the train. The closer he got to the train the less hot it was. Before he reached the door a wave of fire hit him throwing him into the wall. "Mavericks." Coming from beside the train ways a humanoid maverick with two large containers of red liquid on its shoulders. Pointing the containers at him it fired again but this time Ryzen moved to the side. After the wave of fire past he shot through the maverick. Ryzen jumped on top of the train where four more flame mavericks where waiting. Dashing past the first one he fired at it knocking it off the train. He quickly jumped back avoiding the fire from the next one. Charging his buster he shot trough the remaining three mavericks. Ryzen stopped to breathe when two small fire balls hit him. Recovering from the attack he spun around aiming in the direction the shots came from, only to find no one. Again he was hit with fire balls but this time from the other direction. Ryzen fell to his knees while trying to find where the attacks where coming from. Quickly he spun around shooting a fire ball out of the air, at the same time another hit him from behind. Ryzen struggled to stand up after being hit again. As he struggled to stand Ryzen could hear footsteps nearing him from atop the train. Stopping a few feet away from him was someone in armor like his own. They had red armored boots along with a red helmet and vest. Yellow horns sticking from the helmet and yellow rings around the wrist and ankles the upper and lower part of the vest was also yellow. The front and middle of the helmet was white along with pants that went from the waist to the knees, the fingers were also cover in white cloves. The rest of the under armor was black which looked like it covered the whole body. On his hands was two large knuckles shaped busters. The person looked down at Ryzen as he laid there. "So you're supposed to be a Megaman huh? I never thought fighting one would be so easy. Well I guess complain but this battle wasn't very hot." Ryzen slowly made his way to his feet while the Megaman spoke. "Still able to stand? Well I guess I should introduce myself I'm Nitro the flame Megaman holder of biometal F." Ryzen lifted his hand pointing his buster at Nitro. Before he could shot Nitro dashed into him with one of his buster against Ryzen stomach. Fire charged up in the buster and when it released it threw Ryzen off the train onto the rails. "You got guts ill give you that but you wont win this game like that. Let me ask you something kid, what's the reason your in this game?" Ryzen slowly stood up leaning on the walls for balance. "You're talking about stuff like games, biometal, and Megaman but I've no clue what it is. However the fact that you're here means you're the one who put innocent lives in danger for that I can't just let you go." Ryzen released a charge shot that flew right next to Nitro damaging his helmet. "(This kid, where in the world did he get that power from in his state). Wait a minute you seriously telling me you have no idea what this is all about? Didn't your biometal inform you about this?" "I told you I have no idea what you're talking about and even if I did it wouldn't matter." Nitro suddenly started laughing, until he fell off the train. "You know what kid you're alright, you've got a pretty good fire in you. Well then I guess I should start off by saying that all the passengers are safe, when the fire was being started I moved them all out through and underground tunnel, so there's no need to worry about that." Nitro sat down crossing his legs motioning for Ryzen to do the same. "Don't worry I'm not going to fight you anymore." Ryzen slowly made his way over to Nitro before sitting down. "First off as I've said my name is Nitro the flame Megaman and you are also a Megaman. We are in a war or game if you want to call it that between other mega men. We all have our own reason for fighting however they may differ. For some reason or another we have been chosen by biometals that resonate with our sprit and lets us combine with them through a state called mega merging so we can fight as Megaman. We fight with other mega men in order to become the strongest Megaman. Each of us with unique traits and abilities which we use to fight. What I was doing was trying to draw out the Megaman who released the powerful energy yesterday as I'm sure the others are as well. To be the strongest Megaman we fight those who are strong. You may not be the best fighter but other mega men will still hunt you down to challenge you, with most putting things to their advantage. If you don't want to get hurt I suggest you get rid of your biometal otherwise you had better toughen up." Nitro stood up stretching his legs before turning to leave. "Nitro was it I'm afraid I can't do that." Nitro stop and turned back at Ryzen. "You see I have my own reasons for having this power and if having this power makes me a target, then I guess ill have to beat them." "Oh really? Well then we'll see about that. I didn't catch your name." Ryzen stood up smiling "Megaman RX also soon to be the strongest Megaman" "RX huh, your fire seems to burn brighter with every passing moment, I look forward to when we fight again then." Nitro walked down that tracks till the shadow of his figure was out of sight. "That kid no that Megaman there's something about him that makes me want to fight him." Ryzen looked around the train finding no one before he to left before the police reached the area.

"Hey Kiasen did you see two of the mega men fought today." Iry ran across the room to her brother who was sitting down by his desk "So who do you think is the strongest out of all the mega men so far?" Kiasen turned around from his desk looking at his sister. "Battle experience wise I would have to say it would be flame or shadow. But then the wind Megaman does have good battle sense. I cant say much for the water Megaman since they haven't moved yet, as for this new one right now he seems weak compared to the others but I wouldn't count him out yet unless I actually fought him myself." "I know you have the best judgment but I don't think the new guy is all that tough. Personally I say fire he wasn't even fighting at full power when he beat the new one. But then again none of them can beat us not at their level. It doesn't matter though in the end we'll be the winners anyway."

"We have now confirmed that all the passengers have been safely rescued. The cause of the fire seems to have been a malfunction of the train's brakes which caught fire, thankfully through the efforts of city's fire and police departments there was no major casualties other then the trains being shutdown for a few days. This is Claris Sparks signing off"

On top of EM express roof lay Ryzen looking up at the night sky. "The strongest Megaman alright I will defiantly do it and keep my promise. You help saved me when I was near death so I will complete my part of it." Ryzen lifted his hand up to the sky as if reaching to grab a star. "Defiantly X"

Name: Nitro Briggs/ Flame Megaman

Age: 31

Ability: While in Megaman form can shoot small fire form his knuckle busters, the direction of the shots can be move in many direction causing enemies to be thrown off. The right buster can charge up fire and release it as a giant flame that explodes on contact but only travels a short distance. The left can shot out small flame bombs that stick to whatever it touches and explodes after four seconds. Highly adept at close range fighting using the knuckle busters as gloves

Occupation: A professional boxer

Description: A professional boxer who seeks out strong opponents. Despite how he is in a fight he is actually a kind person, he even explained to Ryzen about the Megaman war. He doesn't like opponents that don't give their all in a fight or those who would harm others for their own gain.

Name: Claris Sparks

Age: 24

Occupation: news reporter

Description: a news reporter who reports most of the happening events in Ainstar city. She tries to be as close as possible to any news event she covers.


	4. Chapter 4

Fourth battle: House guest

Three days had passed since Ryzen had fought Nitro, ever since then Ryzen has been practicing nonstop to be able to fight like Nitro. After the second day he gave up since all he could do was charge up his attacks. Today he was planning to scout the city for places he might have to fight however his aunt had a surprise for him.

"Ryzen could you come down here for a minute?" Ryzen walked down the stairs noticing two people next to his aunt. One was a man about in his early 30s with short blue hair. He wore a blue suit with a white under shirt; on his face was a pair of blue glasses. Next to him was a young girl close to Ryzen age. She had a blue jacket along with a black skirt. Long blue hair that reached her knees and deep purple eyes. Ryzen stopped once he reached the bottom of the stairs looking to his aunt. "Ryzen I'd like to meet Dowen Stream and his niece Lyra." Dowen extended his hand for Ryzen to shake. Ryzen hesitated before shaking his hand. "Nice to meet Ryzen I've heard so much about you." Ryzen releases his hand from Dowen and looked back at his aunt. "Dowen and I have a meeting to go to tonight and were hoping that you wouldn't mind if his niece stand over here since the meeting is at his house." "I don't aunt Sera I wasn't planning on going anywhere today anyway" Sera and Dowen smiled at each other before walking to the door. "I don't know how long ill be gone but there's food in the fridge and feel free to leave, just make sure you lock up everything." "Yeah ok see you later Aunt Sera Mr. Stream." When Sera and Dowen had closed the door Ryzen turned and walked to the couch. He looked at Lyra who was still standing. "You know you can sit right?" Lyra walked over a chair sitting down. Ryzen watched as she just sat there doing nothing, until he couldn't take it anymore. "Don't you have anything better to do then sit there? I mean their probably wont be back for a while and sitting there doing nothing doesn't look so interesting." She looked over at Ryzen who flinched at her sudden movement. "Well then what do you suppose I do then?" The air grew silent again with neither saying anything to the other. "Wait don't you have to go to school or something?" "I'm skipping" "(Q… quick response)." Ryzen sat back down on the couch letting out a huge sigh. The phone began to ring after he sat down; Ryzen looked at it then lay down on the couch. "Aren't you going to answer that?" "Nope." "Why not?" "Cause it's not my problem." Lyra picked up the phone pushing the talk button. "This is EM express how can I help you?" Ryzen looked at her as she continued to talk on the phone before writing something down. She walked to him handing him the paper. "What's this, delivery?" Ryzen dropped the paper on the floor "not my problem." Lyra picked it up and put it back in his hands. Ryzen dropped it again only for Lyra to put it back in his hands. "What's the matter with you?" She ignored him and put the paper back in his hands. Ryzen jumped off the couch swing his arms into the air" Fine fine ill do the delivery, happy?" Lyra only stood there as Ryzen walked over and put on an EM express hat and jacket. Ryzen walked around closing up everything then came back to where Lyra was. He took her hand and walked over to the garage door "come on, I'm not leaving you here be yourself." He handed her a helmet as he got the exo bike ready. "It dangerous to ride without a helmet. Why give me one if you don't have one?" Ryzen looked up at her "what, oh that I don't need it plus despite how you act your still a guest so I got to bring you back in one piece." Lyra looked at him before placing the helmet over her head and sitting on the back of the bike. Ryzen pushed it outside before closing the garage door. "Alright hold on tight if you don't want to fall," Ryzen sped down the rode moving past cars on the road. About thirty minutes later he stopped at a pick up station to get a small box. He walked back out to Lyra who was waiting for him. He placed the box in a compartment on the bike before riding off. He stopped at a house taking the box to the door. A lady answered the door. She signed for it then paid Ryzen the money for delivery fee. Aren't you a little young to be working?" Not at all maim I'm older then I look." Ryzen got back on the bike and began riding down the road. "Your going the wrong way?" said Lyra while still holding onto Ryzen. "Yeah I know I just wanted to go see the ocean first, I haven't been there in a while." They stopped near the water; Ryzen got off the bike and walked to the water. He was watching the waves hit the shore when he saw Lyra take off her shoes and walk into the water. The expression on her face was peaceful and serene almost like art. "I didn't know you liked water so much" Lyra turned around and looked at him. "The feeling of the water is cool and refreshing and the sound of the waves is calming, whenever I'm near water I feel more relaxed and at ease." Ryzen looked out over the water feeling the sea breeze. He bent down near the water placing his hands in then swung his arms throwing the water onto Lyra. "Why you, what was that for?" Ryzen just laughed at the now drenched Lyra as she stood in the water, until water splashed him in the face making him stop laughing. "What goes around comes around" said Lyra as she kicked more water at him. Then began to set hours later as the two realized it was getting late. "I guess we should start heading back" said Ryzen. "I guess so." The ride back was quite the sun was almost out of site and the moon became visible in the sky. "Hey Ryzen I want to thank you." "Thank me, for what?" "Nothing just to thank you that's all."

Later that night after Dowen and Lyra left Ryzen lay upstairs in his bed, when his aunt came in. "So what you two do all day?" "Nothing really" "Well if you say so" Sera left the room, closing the door behind her. The moment she left Ryzen jumped off his bed "alright training time."

Out near the old steel factory stood to armored men ready for combat. One wore purple armor boots vest and helmet. White pants and guards on the back of the helmet with yellow rings around the ankles and gauntlets on the wrist with a yellow at the top and bottom of the vest. The rest was a black suit which covered everything else and a red scarf around its neck. Attached to one of the gauntlets was a shuriken about the size of its wielders body. The other was dressed similarly but instead of purple the color was red and on his hands was two huge knuckle guns. "This is going be a hot battle, I can feel it."

Name: Lyra stream

Age: 13

Occupation: Student

Description: An honor student who is also vice captain of the swim team. Usually she is formal and respective but occasionally shows off her childish side.

Name: Shadow Megaman

Age: unknown

Ability: Can hide in shadows making presence disappear

Occupation: Participant of the Megaman war

Description: Not much is known about this Megaman other then the fact the they are experienced in life or death combat


	5. Chapter 5

Fifth battle: Megaman vs. Megaman the battle of shadow and fire

"Hey Kiasen their about to fight the flame and shadow mega men. Now we can finally see which one has the best chances of winning." "The flame Megaman Nitro Briggs or the shadow Megaman Dean Hollow, regardless of who wins this fight won't change the outcome of this war."

Nitro rushed in with a flurry of jabs, which Dean nimbly dodged. Dean jumped back throwing the large shuriken off his gauntlet. Nitro dodged to the side and rushed in again fire a line of fire balls. He jumped over the fire and to the side avoiding the shots that turned. Materializing kunai in his hands he launched them at Nitro, who slammed his fist into the ground making a wall of fire. He quickly turned around knocking the giant shuriken away from him before turning to face Dean. Summoning six mini shrunken that spun around his body Dean charged at Nitro. However the flame Megaman side stepped each time Dean got near him. When Dean was near him again he swung missing Dean and being hit by two of the Shuriken. Nitro slid back covering his face as the bomb that he placed on one of the remaining shuriken went off. The explosion pushed Dean back destroying his four shuriken. A black energy covered Dean before he vanished from sight. Kunai began to fly at Nitro from all angles; he ducked between some but couldn't dodge them all. Nitro over to one of the run down building before slamming his fist into it, setting a fire that quickly spread to the rest of it. He began furiously punching the building until its support finally gave out as it crumbled to the ground. As the building fell it caused a huge gust of wind to be blown throwing the fire around the area. From the shadows Dean dashed to avoid being caught in the blaze. Nitro saw part of the fire move and fire a barrage of shots towards it. The black energy around Dean faded as he repeatedly was hit with fire balls. He used the shuriken giant shuriken on his hand to deflect incoming attacks. As it began to spin he launched it through the fire hitting Nitro in the chest cracking his chest armor. As the shuriken started heading back Nitro placed a bomb on it then rushed towards Dean along with the shuriken. Dean noticed the bomb on his Shuriken and moved to avoid it only to be punched in his right light by Nitro. The shadow Megaman stumbled from the impact; he quickly surrounded his body with six mini shuriken. Nitro rushed in again firing burst shots that exploded in a wave of flame when they hit. Dean summoned another giant shuriken in his hands to guard himself from the fire. Using his good leg he spun slashing down on Nitro left arm using the giant shuriken. Ignoring the fact that his left knuckle cannon was gone, Nitro pivoted behind him slamming a bomb on his back. He jumped back as Dean turned a round to attack. Nitro began gathering fire into his left knuckle cannon, as he did the bomb of Dean back went off sending straight at Nitro. The moment he was close enough Nitro swung with all his might slamming his fist right into Dean. With the force from his swing and the erupting fire energy in it Dean was launched backwards through a building crashing out the other side. He lay on moving while Nitro slowly walked up to him. A purple orb of energy flowed out of the shadow Megaman in to the flame. Nitro watch as his armor repaired itself before turning to leave, raising his right hand in the air "Good fight."

At solar express Ryzen sat on the roof looking in the direction where the two mega men where. "I don't know who it was but it had to be a Megaman no one else would fight like that. If I don't get serous I won't last five minutes in a fight like that."

Kiasen leaned back in his chair, while looking around the room. Iry was sitting at the window looking outside. "Kiasen do you think that the flame Megaman will get in our way? I don't think he has a chance of beating us but he might slow us down and make us miss our chance" "He is a tuff one so far he is the biggest threat, but if he gets in our way then you have full permission to not hold back." "Really? That makes me want to fight him even more now. This game is starting to get exciting."

In the city Dean made his way through a back alley after losing against the flame Megaman. While passing through an alley he was approached by a mysterious man. As he walked into the light, his light green hair became more noticeable. He wore a large green overcoat that cover most of his body underneath it he wore tan pants. The man walked closer till he was only a few feet away. "Dean Hollow, age 28 holder of biometal model P upon mega merging is known as the shadow Megaman recently lost to the flame Megaman. In your weakened state right now you have little chance of defeating any mega men right now, however if you were to join up with me and my group then I could assure you that you will make it to the end of this game. Refuse and ill be forced to knock you out of this game. So what do you suppose you will do?" The mysterious man held out his hand. The cold wind of the night blew through the alley as Dean reached his hand up to the mans. "A wise choice, well then allow my to introduce myself I'm Cyan Gale holder of biometal model H also known as the wind Megaman.

Name: Dean Hollow/ Shadow Megaman

Age: 28

Ability: In Megaman form can blend into the shadows through dark energy. Summons a giant shuriken on gauntlets which can be used to deflect shots or thrown as a boomerang. Creates a barrier by summoning six mini shuriken that orbit around his body. Has bio scanner that picks up anything that releases energy.

Occupation: Grave keeper

Description: The shadow Megaman who due to his recent loss has teamed up with Cyan Gale and another to take down the other mega men. Rarely talks and easy to miss better suited for ambush attacks.

Name: Cyan Gale/ Wind Megaman

Age: 25

Ability: unknown

Occupation: Career Consoler?

Description: Cold and calculating he plans out his moves fours steps ahead and go through every outcome before picking one


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth battle: Megaman Alliance part 1 Truth of chaos

A week had passed since the fight between Nitro and Dean had occurred. Things grew quiet and Ryzen continued to train daily to improve his skills. However today he was heading to a different place, a place he's hasn't been in years. He reached his destination stopping at the door. When he reached the door it opened reveling a girl wearing a red a t-shirt and tan pants. "So you said you had some information for me Neimy?"

Sitting alone a small room, Lyra eyes watched the clock hands move around. The door opened and in walked Cyan and Dean. "Lyra I'm glad your still here I would like you to meet Dean Hollow, he will also be joining us." Dean walked in the room sitting down with out a word. "As you all know I target is the flame Megaman, it has been a little over a week and he has already beaten two other mega men. At this rate he will end up being the winner of the game of mega men. We all know of the new Megaman that has appeared Megaman RX with little info on him I can't be sure but as of right now he is no threat us. The problem lies with the unknown Megaman that I have encountered, this red Megaman moved incredibly fast and near impossible to hit. From the way they acted it was if they didn't care about the game however if they do compete we would be in trouble. So our first priority is to take out the flame Megaman so we can focus on taking out the red Megaman. I'll contact you later with the details." Lyra and Dean left the room leaving Cyan alone to think. "(That red Megaman who in the world could he be?)"

Neimy sat down at the desk next to Ryzen, who was looking at a computer screen. "What does all this mean Neimy?" Ryzen scrolled up and down the page not wanting to believe what he saw. "Let me start from the beginning then." Neimy took the mouse and scrolled to the top. "I was researching mavericks when I came across this file talking about something called biometals. Apparently a scientist made these biometals in the image of the reploid heroes from the past. There was six in total X, Z, H, F, L, and P; however these biometals were created to stop the first biometal model W. Model W is enormous compared to the others, it was broken into six pieces the code from each piece went into each of the biometals. Only the core was left which was hidden deep underground in the tome of one of the heroes. For years it has been sealed and the biometals hidden away. Four years ago so one for the core and activated it causing the other biometals to become active as well. The energy from the model W core then slowly started to corrupt reploids turning them into mavericks. As the six biometals were found used the area of affect began to grow. But if one can gather the code from every biometal it might be possible to use it to shutdown model W and stop the maverick attacks, but to do that one would have to either collect all the biometals or defeat the holders of the other ones." "Neimy thanks for your help but I got to go now." Ryzen stood walking out the door without further words. Neimy sat down still looking at the computer screen. "Maybe I shouldn't have showed him this. The core is located where his parents died. I'll just have to stop this with my own hands; he shouldn't have to suffer anymore."

Ryzen walked down the street still thinking over what he just learned. "(The reason the mavericks are attacking people and the reason my parents died.)" Tears slid down his face as he walked. "(If that really is the reason then, biometal or no biometal I'll stop this game myself regardless of who I have to fight.)"

"Alright let's go over the plan one more time. Me and Lyra will engage the flame Megaman, while Dean stays and acts as a guard. With your ability you should be able to tell if another Megaman comes to interfere. If it's RX you can easily defeat him if it's the red one retreat and contact us immediately."

Nitro sat back in the arena after knocking out seven people during his sparring matches. "Hey Nitro got a call for you from someone saying something about a game. He walked taking the phone from the guy. "Hello?" "Nitro Briggs or should I say flame Megaman" "Who is this?" "I'm just another Megaman in this game you can call me Cyan. I want to challenge you to a showdown at noon near the pier, do you accept?" "Sounds interesting ill be there." The call ended as Nitro picked up something from his bag. "Seems like I'm becoming popular.


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh battle: Megaman alliance part 2 Megaman melee

The day went by and the time for battle came. Nitro was already at the pier waiting for Cyan. Turning he saw to mega men walking towards him. One was covered in green armor one of the notable differences was that he had two parts of the armor that stuck out and coming from them was a small energy field. In his hands he held to sabers that shown the same color as the energy field fro, his back. The other had dark blue armor, attached to the back of the helmet was a mini jet and the legs had fins on them. In her hands was a double edge spear. "Well now you didn't mention that you were bringing a friend along. Might as well get dressed to. MEGAMERGE!" Nitro punched the ground sounding him in fire before appearing in his flame Megaman armor. "One vs. two is not my style, but I not backing down from a fight this hot."

Ryzen was still walking around town after leaving Neimy house, when he felt a powerful energy source. Heading in the direction it came from he made his way through the city. As he neared the area he felt a dark aura the closer he got. He looked around and for an instant he thought he saw an armored person in purple. "Resurrection!"

Dean looked down seeing a blue sphere of energy that slowly disappeared reveling someone. "(What when did he get that close, I didn't pick up any biometal signals from there)." The blue and white Megaman continued to run towards where the other mega men were. "(This must be RX then, then ill just take care of him quickly.)" Dean jumped down landing in front of Ryzen. "Welcome RX I'm afraid this is as far as you can go." "Tell me are who is the Megaman fighting behind you?" "That is something you're not allowed to know, you only need worry about surviving."

Nitro spun around dodging Cyan charge then quickly he turned to block Lyra from hitting him. Cyan summoned a tornado that threw Nitro backwards into the wall. Nitro quickly shot fire melting the ice shards that were coming at him. "(Not sure how long I'm gonna be able to fight two Megaman at the same time, but I won't stop till I can't go.)"

Ryzen dashed towards the shadow Megaman shooting at him. Dean merely dodged every one of them as he threw three kunai that hit Ryzen in the chest. Ryzen jumped away from him shooting at him again. This time he slid under the kunai and proceeded to rush Dean. His shots were deflected by a giant rotating shuriken which hit him, throwing him back into the wall. Dean surrounded himself by six mini shuriken before slamming into him. Ryzen stood up only to be hit with the giant shuriken once again, this time sending him sliding on the ground. He struggled to get up but Dean had placed a kunai next to his neck. "Move and ill end you. All you have to do is wait till their finished."

Nitro fell to the ground after the electricity had passed through him. Fire flew from his knuckles forcing his attackers to stop and move back. He stood to face them when a dragon of ice crashed on top of him forcing him down again. Lyra rushed at him, but he blocked the spear and punched her back. When she stood she noticed the bomb on her, exploding and throwing her back past Cyan. "I admire your courage flame Megaman, but do you really believe you can beat me and the ice Megaman alone?" "Heh don't need to just have to hold you off till he gets here." "He, your referring to Megaman RX I've know of his power level even if he came the shadow Megaman would have taken him out by now." "Seems you still haven't noticed who the Megaman is that set of that light and started this game." "What?"

"Don't worry despite that your weak he may have a use for you. Once we take out the flame Megaman we-" A burst of energy fired from Ryzen buster flinging Dean back. He slowly stood up with a light blue energy emitting from him. "So that's how it was, in that case I can't lose to you here. I know that guy is tough but on the off chance he needs it ill be there to help him. I've already decided that ill beat him." The energy around him grew beginning to light up the area. Dean quickly threw his giant shuriken at him. Raising his buster Ryzen fired destroying the shuriken. Dean moved back throwing a barrage of kunai at him. Avoiding each attack Ryzen dashed forward shooting Dean. The shadow Megaman cover himself in a dark aura, making three more of him appear. "Tricks won't work now I don't care how many of you there are ill take them all down." Ryzen ran toward one as the rest all threw a giant shuriken at him. Ignoring the attacks on him he shot through the first one, cause it to vanish. Another shadow Megaman appeared as he shot down more of them more appeared. The light around his body began to gather in his buster. He pointed it towards the shadow mega men before firing. An enormous light flowed from his buster, lighting up the whole area.

Cyan turned in the direction of the blue light. "That's impossible there's no way it has to be the red one. Quickly we must finish him before the red Megaman gets here." He swung his blade down at Nitro, and then before it made contact a ball of energy hit his hand forcing him to drop one of his sabers. "Hate to disappoint but you won't be finishing anyone. All three mega men watched as the light Megaman walked towards them. He raised his buster to shoot again when his arm froze over. "Go finish off the flame Megaman ill take care of this one. Lyra spun her spear hitting Ryzen away from Cyan and Nitro. Ryzen looked over at Nitro who merely nodded. "Take care not to lose Flame Megaman ill be the one to beat you." He turned and walked to the waters edge. "Where are you going?" "Your water right, I'm going to your field. Ryzen dove into the water followed by Lyra. "You're going to regret this"

"Well now that the kids are gone lets say we finish this Wind Megaman." Nitro stood up holding up both you his knuckle cannons, while Cyan picked up his other saber and readied his stance.

Shadow Megaman shadow split: by shaping the dark energy around into images of himself he can make an endless supply as long as he doesn't get hit

Ice Megaman ice dragon: by shaping the ice into the form of a dragon she can send it after enemy's heat signature

Wind Megaman elctro ball: a ball of electricity that moves slowly but follows its target for a short period of time.

Flame Megaman fire wall: charging the knuckle cannons a pointing them towards the ground he unleashes a wall of fire the guards from all sides

Megaman RX hyper mode: in this state his attacks and speed increase also while in hyper mode his personality changes to a more arrogant one


	8. Chapter 8

Eighth battle: Megaman alliance part 3 Light and Fire vs. Ice and Wind fall the alliance

Under water the battle between the Light Megaman Ryzen and The Ice Megaman Lyra continued. Easily having the advantage under water Lyra moved around to avoid Ryzen's attacks while launching shards of ice at him. Ryzen blasted the ice before it could reach him but Lyra stayed out of range for him to counter. Ryzen shot through an ice dragon as he hopped on the metal underwater. "(Come on come on I want to see him fight before it's too late)"

Above the battle between Nitro and Cyan was just as fierce. Cyan stayed airborne avoiding all Nitro shots while he summoned tornados. Nitro dashed past them while he continued his barrage of fire. Cyan dove at him swinging both sabers as his attacks collide with Nitro's. They both continued to fire attacks even while they fought in close combat. A wall of electricity and fire danced around them as they unleashed attack after attack. A tornado lifted Nitro into the air allowing Cyan to attack him with both sabers. The tornado stopped dropping Nitro to the ground. Cyan flew in with both sabers for the finishing strike. Nitro lay on his back with both his canons together gathering energy in the center of them. A cyclone of wind surrounded Cyan as he dove towards the Flame Megaman. Nitro released the fire from both his cannons simultaneously, the force of it pushing him down into the ground. The blaze of fire smashed into Cyan, who missed his attack and fell to the ground. The fire on Cyan faded as he armor disappeared in a green light and he returned to his normal form. A green orb of light flew from him to Nitro as the Flame Megaman stood up looking to the sea.

Ryzen ducked as Lyra's spear passed over him. He turned to shot hitting only a wall of ice. The longer he was underwater the more his shots missed. He tried to reach the surface but several ice dragons blocked his path. Below him Lyra continued to attack when his guard was down. She cut him from behind then froze his body in ice. Firing his buster he broke free of the ice. Lyra swam at him for another strike. The color of Ryzen's armor turned purple as he vanished from sight, appearing behind her. Before she could move Ryzen had already hit her with a giant shuriken before swimming up. Recovering from the attack she dashed full speed at him. When she was close enough to strike his armor changed back to its normal color and the energy that surrounded his body was now in his hands. Unable to dodged Lyra took the full force of the attack sending her deeper under water as she slowly loss consciousness. Her armor disappeared in a blue light as she sunk deeper into the water. Ryzen's armor turned a dark blue color as he dove down holding onto a dragon made of ice.

Above the water Nitro had already transformed back to his normal form. He watched the Ice Megaman come from the water then he seen the Light Megaman carrying her. "So you won as well. It seems you have gotten stronger since I last saw you Megaman RX."

"Yeah I know what I'm doing now; to bad that you're going to be the last one I beat. So you're going to have to wait a little longer for our rematch." Ryzen walked past Nitro still holding Lyra. "See you later Nitro till we fight."

Kiasen walked over to the window where the battle just took place. "Iry seems the Flame Megaman is ready you can go fight him when your ready."

"When he's back at full strength I fight him, wouldn't want to beat a weakened opponent"

"Sounds like you" Iry turned and looked at the grim expression Kiasen had. "Brother what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine (Megaman RX his power seems to be rising faster then I thought, could it have something to do with his biometal?)"

Slowly waking up Lyra could only see the roof. The door opened as Dowen walked in the room. "Oh good you're awake. You looked so peaceful when you got here I thought I should let you sleep." Lyra looked at Dowen before sitting up.

"When I got here, when did I get here?"

"About an hour ago Sera's nephew Ryzen brought you here."

"Ryzen did?"

"He left you a note on your desk" Lyra jumped put of bed and went straight to her desk. She looked at the note that lay on it.

"I had fun today hanging out with you and it was your second time going to the beach together. If you're feeling up to it we should hang out again sometime"-Ryzen.

Lyra read the note over and over not believing it. "Lyra is there something the matter."

"No nothings wrong uncle Dowen." She nervously laughed as she had the note behind her back.

"Ok then" She waited till Dowen left the room to look at the note again.

"I can't believe that was Ryzen. When did he become a Megaman?"

After they had meet up again Cyan, Dean, and Lyra decided to disband their group and fight on their own. After that Cyan disappeared somewhere without saying anything. Lyra decided to not to see Ryzen until she could beat him. Dean left in search of the Red Megaman that Cyan had spoke of. Nitro prepared for his fight with Ryzen. Ryzen who had been used too much energy went to rest. Unknowing to any of them that the real war just about to start.


	9. Chapter 9

Ninth battle: Lyra past and the little Megaman

Lyra sat near the edge of the water gazing out at the sea. A few days had passed since she discovered who Megaman RX was. She couldn't help but think how she first found her biometal.

A few months back. Lyra sat on a cruise with her uncle Dowen. "Uncle how come father and mother are always moving around? I rarely get to see them and when I do it's only for a little while." Leaning back in his chair Dowen pondered what to say. "You your parents both have a fascination for the sea; in fact it's how they met. They're just interested in finding things that nobody has. The sea is vast and ever changing, so they just want to find what might be there today and gone tomorrow. But don't worry about both your parents still love you" He looked and noticed Lyra had fallen asleep. Gently picking her up, he walked to their room gently placing her down.

Lyra woke up later to the sound of alarms going off. She looked outside her room to see people running in every direction. "There you are." Turning to a familiar voice Lyra saw Dowen run towards her. "Uncle what's going on?"

"The ship's being attacked by something we need to get to a safe place." Dowen took his niece hand as they ran around the ship avoiding people. Lyra could hear the sound of metal hitting metal. Suddenly a huge wave hit the ship sending them flying into the water along with others. Dowen had took most of the impact of the wave was now unconscious. Lyra frantically tried to keep him above the water. While she pushed Dowen onto a table that fell in the water she saw a shadow swim by. Then next instant she was underwater with something pulling her down and an immense pain in her leg. Whatever was holding her let got but she still sank deeper into the ocean. As she slowly lost consciousness she could see the shadow swimming to where Dowen was. She struggled to swim up but her body wouldn't listen, as the urge to cry at her own helplessness arose all she could think of is that she would never see her parents or uncle again. "Do you want power?" Having already blacked out Lyra was unsure of where the voice came from. "Do you wish for the strength to protect those close to you?"

"To protect those close to me, but I'm not strong enough to.

" "Will you fight the current or be swept away by the tides?"

"Yes I want to fight I don't wanna lose my uncle, I don't wanna die in a place like this, I don't wanna never see my parents again, so please whoever you are help me fight." A small blue object slowly came into view. As it got closer it appeared to look some what like a face. "I'm model L and I will gladly lend you my power, all you must do is call out the words mega merge." Lyra opened her eyes to see the shadow still approaching Dowen. She was unsure if what happened was a dream or not, but desperate to save Dowen she trusted the voice. Using all the energy she had left she shouted "MEGA MERGE"

"Bio link established mega systems online." A block of ice surrounded her body completely, when it broke off she felt lighter and she could breathe despite being under water. Acting as if it was natural she glided trough the water intercepting the shadow. She looked at the shadow up close which resembled a robotic shark. Quickly diving away from its jaws she swam behind it ramming it before moving away. Guided by an unseen force she summoned a double sided spear into her hands. Freezing the robot in ice she slashed through it. Lyra watched it sink down into the depths of the water before she began to lose consciousness. The armor around her disappeared but in her hands was a small metal object. As she floated to the surface she was spotted by Dowen who had just woken up, he quickly pulled her out of the water as the rescue ship came by to get anyone who fell overboard.

Lyra was busy lying on the beach thinking of how she meet model L she failed to notice she wasn't alone. Hearing the sound of sand she looked over into the direction of the noise. "Who's there?" There was no response, so stood up looking towards the mysterious person. "Armorize." Lyra jumped back as a flash of purple light ominously lit the beach. Who ever it was looked like the Shadow Megaman however there was a darker energy around them. The feeling Lyra got was that of the person weapon, she stared at the scythe witch was bigger then the one who held it. "Mega merge" Without wasting time Lyra equipped herself in her armor holding her spear at the ready. She shot ice shards at the purple armored person. Effortlessly the ice was knocked out of the air. Lyra summoned an ice dragon to attack but it was sliced in half. She ran into the water swirling water around her creating a whirl pool. The mysterious attacker swung their scythe creating a vacuum shock wave that split the water as well as hitting Lyra down. The scythe wielder walked to Lyra before lifting her by the neck. "How disappointing, to think that one of the pieces was actually in someone so weak. It doesn't matter either way but I would have liked to enjoy this a bit more." Lyra struggled to get free, feeling her power being pulled out of her as she slowly began to lose consciousness. "If you run into any of the other mega men tell them to look out for the Grim Megaman. Lyra was left lying on the beach as the Grim Megaman disappeared into the shadows of the night. At the same time Ryzen was on his way to the mountainside in search of the Wind Megaman. Also heading to the mountains was another in search of the same thing but with an inertly different motive. The winds of that night blew fiercely as Ryzen was about to face his greatest fight yet.


	10. Chapter 10

Tenth battle: Light vs. Wind a terror revealed

The sky grew dark and the winds of the mountains began to blow ever more. Ryzen followed the trail up the mountain walking through a thick forest. As he got deeper into the forest he found a clearing. In the middle of the clearing sat Cyan awaiting his arrival. When Ryzen got closer Cyan opened his eyes. "So we finally get to met face to face Megaman RX. No one but a Megaman could have made it this far and of all of them you are the most mysterious. When I first found my biometal I researched them as much as I could. By doing that I could determine what every Megaman could do their limits, origins, and even who they would bond with. Of all the biometals you posse's powers similar to biometal X, however from what I've gathered about you you're not a match for it." Cyan stood up holding his biometal H up. "No matter how many times I go over it something doesn't add up, so I've decided the quickest way is to face you myself to see first hand what it is. Mega merge!" A vortex of wind circled his body disappearing leaving him in his Megaman form. "Resurrection" A blue and white light emitted from Ryzen body covering him completely, when it faded he to be in his Megaman form. "Come Megaman RX"

The winds began to blow harder then before, sending stray objects flying around. Cyan pulled out his twin sabers and took to the sky. Using the wind to his advantage he moved even faster. Ryzen grabbed onto a large tree branch that was caught in the storm. Moving from object to object he fired at Cyan. The Wind Megaman either dodged or deflected the shots before quickly slashing him. Ryzen avoided being hit by jumping to another branch. His armor turned purple as he quickly dodged another attack from Cyan. Ryzen shadow dashed past him throwing kunai at his back. Cyan summoned a mini cyclone blocking the kunai from reaching him. He then summoned a ball of electricity which followed Ryzen as he moved. Ryzen armor changed to a dark blue as he summoned a ball of ice in front of him. The electricity hit the ice ball stopping just before Ryzen slashed the ice with his spear, sending electric ice shards flying at Cyan. Caught off guard Cyan crashed into flying debris trying to avoid the ice. Ryzen swung the spear hitting Cyan in the back. Cyan summoned a cyclone around himself pushing Ryzen away from him while also cutting nearby objects causing Ryzen to slam into the ground. Cyan dove at Ryzen slashing him while he was still stunned from his fall. When he recovered he blocked Cyan sabers with his spear while also summoning an ice dragon above him. Cyan moved back away from the ice dragon flying back into the sky. Ryzen armor turned to its normal color as he shot at Cyan. Cyan flew down slashing at Ryzen twice the third hit sent a shock wave that knocked Ryzen back. Cyan flew behind him repeating his attack sending Ryzen flying the other direction. Ryzen slid across the ground after being hit. Cyan flew in for another hit but stopped when he saw a light blue energy surround him. "(Th… this power it's the same from that time.)" As Ryzen stood up he started at the Wind Megaman. "Sorry about that charging energy while still fighting took some time, but it was worth it because now I can show you the true power of Megaman RX." Ryzen vanished from sight reappearing in front of Cyan. Before Cyan could react a ball of ice was slammed into him followed by a barrage of kunai. Breaking free of the ice Cyan used his sabers to block the spear from hitting him. While he was busy blocking the spear a shuriken came from behind knocking him off balance. Ryzen swung at his legs tripping him before summoning an ice dragon on top of him. Ryzen jumped into the air throwing to shuriken down at Cyan. Quickly rolling aside Cyan was able to avoid the attack. He flew high up in the air shooting electric balls down at Ryzen. Summoning blocks of ice above himself Ryzen jump onto them avoiding the electric balls and getting closer to Cyan. The light around Ryzen began to concentrate in his buster as he got closer. Cyan summoned a tornado behind him launch himself at top speed straight into Ryzen. The two were caught in a tornado. Ryzen released the energy inside his buster towards Cyan. Narrowly avoid a critical hit Cyan dodged but his wings were shattered by it. The tornado slowly stopped dropping the two to the ground. The light around Ryzen faded when he hit the ground. Cyan lay on the ground dumbfounded by Ryzen last attack. He looked at Ryzen who had passed out from exhaustion. He slowly rose to his feet, holding his sabers as he approached Ryzen. He stopped right next to him lifting his sabers only to let them fall out of his hands. "(This kid even now I can't bring myself to finish him.) Noticing another presence Cyan turned around picking up his sabers. A light green haired reploid walked out into the field. He walked across the field over where Cyan and Ryzen were at. Cyan raised his sabers at him. "Who are you and what are you doing here." The light green haired reploid casually yawned. "The names Kiasen and don't worry I'm not looking for a fight I only came to talk to you Wind Megaman. You see while all the mega men are fighting the release energy that it absorbed into the final biometal model W. Inside each of the biometals is a code for activating model W without the codes all it can do is create mavericks, but if one gathered all the codes then it would be awakened and the winner of the mega men war would have to face it. So all I'm asking is for you to give me the code you have."

"What if I say no?" Kiasen sighed before turning back to Cyan. "I'm not one for a fight but not getting the code isn't possible and I would prefer if we could settle this without a fight, you already look like you're at your limit."

Cyan looked back at the unconscious Ryzen then back at Kiasen. "I don't know how I would be able to give you my code and frankly I wouldn't want to." "You won't listen to reason, I would rather not do this but I'll finish you quickly. Since you can't fly I won't either this fight won't take more then ten seconds, in that time you can attack me as much as you want. Armorize!"

As a white light cover him, his body began to be covered in armor. He had white boots with blue edges on the front and back and a yellow ring around his ankle. White gloves that reach almost to his shoulder with the finger part being blue also with a yellow ring around his wrist. His helmet was blue and white with a white spike sticking out on each side two blue ribbons hung down from the spikes. His chest armor was white with a blue ring around the neck and in his hands was a light green staff with a yellow tip it, had two red dots on it and at the bottom was two spikes. "Let's end this quickly"


	11. Chapter 11

Eleventh battle: Ultimate defense the end of a Megaman

Cyan firmly held both sabers in his hands while Kiasen only stood there. Quickly closing the distance Cyan dash at him wrapping him in a cyclone. Shooting electricity through it he dashed back and forth slashing at his immobilized foe. He continued to attack unleashing his power. Jumping back he summoned four more mini cyclones around the first slamming them all together. Crossing his blades behind his back they doubled in size as he dashed straight at the combined cyclone.

It was a peaceful day the air was fresh, the sky clear, and the voice of laughter could be herd. Cyan lay in the grass reading his book. Quietly reading his book he could see everyone who gathered at the park for a relaxing day. Some of the people decided to have a barbeque and the smell slowly drifted its way over to Cyan. Gladly sharing with anyone who was hungry. Now with the added comfort of a warm meal Cyan day was turning out to be perfect, that was until the sky grew dark. The calm winds began to pick up and the sky darkened with thunder clouds. Humanoid mavericks with wings began to descend on those who were at the park. The mavericks mercilessly attacked anyone that was in sight. Cyan along with others frantically ran for cover from the sudden assault. Cyan ran through a patch of tall grass, tripping over something. He looked at what had tripped him and found a strange piece of metal. As he bent down to pick it up what looked like eyes began to glow as a mysterious voice flowed through his head. "Once again humans foolishly believe peace is eternal."

"What, who are what are you?"

"It appears that you can hear me then that should make this easier. I'm biometal model H, as I am now I can't do anything to help I require a body to fight the mavericks since you can hear me we should be able to mega merge to stop them."

"Fight maverick's mega merge I don't understand." Cyan looked at the people who were still scrambling from the mavericks. "I'm not one to take action without knowing what happening, but I can't sit back and watch these people die. If you can use my body to stop them then it doesn't matter to me."

"Very well hold me to the sky and shout mega merge after that just let you body move on its own."

The winds around Cyan shifted as he held the biometal to the sky "Mega Merge." A tornado wrapped around him consuming his whole body, as the wind around him died down he emerged in a green armored state holding to sabers. Guided by model H he opened the wings on his back soaring into the sky. Slashing down unsuspecting mavericks he began to clear the sky. He dove under a maverick summoning a cyclone which swallowed it before disappearing. He blocked a maverick from hitting him with electricity in his sabers paralyzing the maverick causing it to crash into the ground. After dispatching all the mavericks Cyan landed on the ground finally noticing how he looked. "This power feels like it carries a huge burden with it, but if I can use it to stop the mavericks I'll accept as my own."

Cyan stopped as the cyclones around Kiasen slowly disappeared. When the cyclone finally disappeared Cyan was horrified to find Kiasen unfazed by his attacks. Kiasen turned to face him with a bored expression on his face. "Your ten seconds is up." He lifted his staff bringing it down upon Cyan two sabers. Cyan was gradually pushed down to his knees as he continued to try and fight Kiasen. The force of Kiasen attack broke trough both of Cyan sabers slamming him straight in the face knocking him down. Kiasen reached down and picked up him by his neck as a green energy began to flow out of Cyan into him. When he let go Cyan fell to the ground with his armor disappearing and his biometals light going out. Kiasen turned to leave but quickly turned to block an incoming attack. Shifting his gaze in the direction of the attack, he saw Ryzen holding up his right arm with his buster pointed at him. "What did you just do to him?" Kiasen turned again to leave when another blast flew past him. "Look kid I don't have time to play around with you and as I told that guy over there I would rather not fight you." Without warning Ryzen armor changed green as he quickly slashed Kiasen across the back. Kiasen recovered and looked back at Ryzen "you people never listen no matter how much someone tells you."

"The way you fight, the way you are it's just like him, those who have no regard for others don't deserve to have power." Ryzen armor changed blue as he lunged at Kiasen with his spear. With little effort he grabbed the spear before it reached him. Easily over powering Ryzen he threw the spear along with Ryzen into a tree. He watched as Ryzen armor changed to a purple color before he disappears from sight. "That's an interesting power you have, but even with that you can't hope to beat me." A giant shuriken hit Kiasen in the face before flying back to Ryzen, who reappeared behind him. Kiasen was unfazed by the attack and simply turned to face Ryzen. "You can see it's pointless to try an fight me, I have no qualms with you so stop insisting on a fight you can't win. Ryzen disappeared from sight again; however Kiasen reached out and grabbed him by the arm. When he reappeared he was holding a kunai in his hand aiming it at Kiasen. Ryzen struggled to get free as he felt the energy being pulled out of him. His armor turned to its normal color as he fired point blank pushing him and Kiasen apart. Ryzen was panting heavily while Kiasen looked surprised. "I've never seen someone continue to stand after that attack. Maybe I should get rid of you then you could pose a threat if left alone." This time Kiasen charged at Ryzen. His speed was well below that of Cyan or Dean, allowing Ryzen to evade him even in his own sluggish state. Firing whenever he got the chance Ryzen would keep a good distance between him and Kiasen. The fight seemed to last hours; until Kiasen did something unexpected his armor turned a light green color. Caught off guard Ryzen wasn't able to dodge the stream of electricity that flew from his hands. Falling to his knees Ryzen tried to stand only to get knocked into the air then slammed back down by a cyclone. Even after that he slowly made it back to his feet using a tree as support. Staggering he swung his fist at Kiasen who effortlessly dodged. Before Ryzen could attack again Kiasen had grabbed him by the face lifting him off the ground. Feeling his strength leave him Ryzen arms fell to his side not even able to fight back anymore. Kiasen dropped the now passed out Ryzen on the ground before walking off leaving both him and Cyan behind.

After a while Cyan awoke still in the forest. He looked down to see the light off model H gone and the area devastated from the battle. Forcing himself to stand he looked around the area noticing someone else near by. He moved towards them only to realize it was Ryzen, but as he got closer he noticed something else. Not only was Ryzen unconscious but his skin was pale and crimson blood was dripping out of his mouth covering most of his upper body. When he felt Ryzen body it was ice cold and he wasn't moving at all. Cyan quickly lifted his body and began to run out of the forest as fast as he could. "Hold on kid I can't let you die here." With a motionless kid in his arms and a silent biometal in his pocket Cyan ran towards the nearest hospital praying that things weren't as dark as they appeared right now.


	12. Chapter 12

Twelfth battle: A past meeting

It was early in the morning when Sera received a call about her nephew being in the hospital. When she arrived there she saw that there were others who were already there. She walked over to Lyra who had arrived shortly before her. "What happened to him?"

"I… I'm not sure when I heard he was hurt I came here. So far the doctors can't seem to figure out what happened, it's like the life was pulled out of him." While she was talking Lyra clutched the powerless biometal in her pocket. Leaning on the wall nearby Nitro watched as the two females sat waiting for the doctors to tell them what it was. He noticed that Lyra looked like she was worried about more then Ryzen being in the hospital. "(That's the Ice Megaman, so she knew Ryzen or was it after their fight?)"

Across town in a coffee shop sat Cyan staring into his cup. He looked over as Dean approached him. "I just checked on the kid, he is still in critical condition. What actually happened out there?"

"What happened? We ran into something terrible is what happened. Ever since that fight with Kiasen model H hasn't made s sound. When he grabbed me I could feel the energy leave my body if my armor hadn't disappeared I might have ended up like the Light Megaman. Dean silently took a sip of his drink before looking at Cyan. "So do you think who ever this guy is will come after the rest of the mega men? What if he has already gotten the rest of them?" Cyan's sudden laughter made Dean flinch at his question. "Do you really think that the Flame Megaman would fall so easily? You as well as every other Megaman know that out of all of us he is the strongest. I cant see that guy losing and even if he did it wouldn't be something you have to ask IF it happened cause you would know when it did."

"What about the Ice Megaman Lyra?"

"With her I can't say for sure, but she may have already run into him. If we're being realistic you and Nitro may be the only two left aside from the Red Megaman. All I can really say for you is watch your back cause of you two you're the easier target." Cyan walked away leaving Dean deep in thought.

"Oh your going home Neimy?"

"Yeah sorry but I still have school in the morning, let me know if anything happens or if you need any help."

"Ok thank you, you've always been such a good friend to Ryzen and I'm sure he appreciates it even if he doesn't say so." Sera waved to Neimy as she left the room. The room was silent Lyra had fallen asleep and the guy who was leaning on the wall had left a while ago. Sera closed her eyes quietly praying that Ryzen was alright.

"(He didn't posses one of the codes; however he was still able to fight me. Could he have somehow locked his power away from me, no it's was more of that his power was linked directly to him without a biometal. It doesn't matter now he's no longer a threat. But still there's something about him I can't figure out. His power was closer to that of model-)" The door opening caused Kiasen to lose his train of thought. "I found the other two mega men. Kiasen is something wrong?" He looked up at his sister who wore a worried expression on her face. "No everything is fine, it won't be long now. We should go after the Flame Megaman next, there's no point in letting him get stronger."

"I can handle the Flame Megaman myself; you just take care of the last one. Fighting the Ice Megaman was no fun; I want to fight the strongest of them."

"Alright then do as you please I'll handle the Shadow Megaman then. The sooner we beat them the sooner we can end this."

The sun had fully set and the sky was dark, the only light was that of the moon which shown over the fields casting dark shadows. Sitting alone out in the fields, Nitro was deep in thought. "(Now things have taken a sudden turn again. What we where fighting for doesn't seem to matter anymore. What was really our purpose of all this fighting was it only to end up like losing it all.)"

"AND THE WINNER OF THE CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNOMENT IS THE MAN WITH THE FIST OF FIRE NITROOOOO BRIGGS! Nitro stood center ring as the referee raised his arm into the air. After taking down the current champion he was now on top. With his goal of being the best boxer accomplished he soon found himself at a loss. As the days passed by his drive slowly diminished. Any other fight seemed too easy for him no more strong opponents no one to strive to beat. Somewhere along the lines he had announced that if should ever lose he would quit being a boxer. Many tried to beat him but all failed. Nitro walked down the street at night as the cold wind blew past him. An orange glow distracted him from his daze. He looked where the glow was coming from. Even though the glow was bright no one else seemed to notice it. Nitro followed the glow until it leads him to an old wear house. Floating in the center of the room was red and orange piece of metal. Stopping a few feet away Nitro started at the floating object. "You seek strong opponents to fight. The fact that you even made it this far proves that and that you're strong enough." Nitro watched as the floating object words passed into his mind. "If you join your strength with mine you will be able to fight those who posses unimaginable power."

"If I can fight those stronger then me then I will join you, but if I ever lose then I will stop fighting. To fight one who will eventually surpass me is all im looking for"

"The names model F, welcome to the game of mega men."

Nitro snapped open his eyes, looking directly at the purple armored person in front of him. Without speaking a word he transformed readying his battle stance. "(I've been through many fights, but this is the first one that I would not fight if given the choice. Looks like I wont be keeping that promise to Megaman RX.) Lets not waste words we both know why you're here." The Grim Megaman held her scythe up with its faint glow lighting part of the area. "Lets go champion."


End file.
